


Thrill

by Kangoo



Series: LGBT Destiny Month 2019 [16]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, LGBT Destiny Month, M/M, Sexual Tension, does uldren have a fear kink? maybe so, two bros chilling in an air vent one inch apart cause they're hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: Despite what Uldren says, 'running for your life' is not the best way to get in the mood.





	Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally started to care about those two and now I can't stop
> 
> also, 'lore week' more like 'jolyon week' i know NOTHING about the lore and i'm too lazy to learn

Uldren and Jolyon are two extremely competent men, the Master of Crows and his right-hand man. They’re the two best shot in the Reef, they regularly run some of the most dangerous missions the Queen can give them. There isn’t much left in the system that can scare them.

Or at least that’s what Jolyon tells himself. It’s a good way to keep the panic at bay while they’re legging it through dark, Hive-infested corridors, desperately looking for an exit. His rifle is heavy on his shoulder, hitting him in the back of his thighs at each step, but the pain is far preferable to what the Hive would inflict on them if the Thralls at their heels caught up with them. He clutches the strap crossing his chest like his life depends on it. It does: if it slides off his shoulder and he trips on his own gun, he’ll _die_ , and in the most pathetic way possible at that.

“See, I told you I’d bring you somewhere interesting!”

He doesn’t look back at Uldren, only tugs on his hand, urging him to go faster.

“Less talking,” he gasps, out of breath, “More _running_!”

They round a corner, ducking under the disgusting, organic growth covering every surface of this Hive hideout. Jolyon’s foot catches on the uneven floor and he trips, winces as hot pain shoots up his leg. Uldren lets go of his hand. For an irrational, heart-stopping second, he thinks the prince is going to keep running, leave him behind to get eaten by the Hive or whatever terrible fate they have in store for the two of them. Then Uldren’s hand closes around his upper arm, hauling him up and after him.

Jolyon’s ankle hurts. It’s sprained, probably. He keeps running anyway. It’s just another pain to add to the tally, with the chemical burn on his side from a cursed thrall exploding too close to him. They’ve been surprisingly good at avoiding wounds in their mad dash out of danger, but it won’t last. Already his chest burn with exertion and his leg aches with increasing pain. They won’t be able to keep going for much longer.

How did they even get themselves in that situation? They’re _good_ at their job, usually. Going in and out of enemy strongholds like it’s a walk in the park. But they’d been complaining about boredom too much lately. The Ahamkara must have heard.

Damn. He’s never saying anything again about patrol duty. Anything is better than running away from a horde of bloodthirsty thralls in the middle of Hive territory.

Uldren aims blindly behind them and empty a full magazine in their pursuers. One of the bullets hits a cursed thrall. The following shock wave as half a dozen of them explode send them stumbling forward, propelled by the impact. The flash of light briefly blinds Jolyon and he follows Uldren without thinking as he makes a sharp turn left.

He hits a corner with his momentum but doesn’t slow down. Uldren drags him forward, lets go only to scramble up a wall. Jolyon follows as fast as he can, biting his lip until it bleeds to smother his cry of pain as he rests his weight on his sprained ankle. He comes up just in time to see Uldren clear out a gunked hatch with a few kicks, the sound covered by the groaning of the Hive chasing them.

They crawl inside, Jolyon first then Uldren, scooting backward with his gun pointed to the direction they came from. It’s not an air duct, as Jolyon expected. More like a cupboard, filled with rusty pipes. Uldren carefully puts the hatch back in place and they squeeze next to each other, still panting with exertion.

The first thing Jolyon says, once he can get more than a few stammered words out, is, “We’re supposed to be more competent than that.”

Uldren chuckles breathlessly. All the tension seems to drain out of him and he slumps against Jolyon, his head thumping against his shoulder.

“At least it’s not boring,” he whispers back.

Jolyon groans, pushes him weakly. “It’s your fault.”

“Why?” Uldren asks, eyes twinkling with laughter.

“You’re the one always complaining about how boring our assignments are. Didn’t your sister warn you about careless wishes?”

He says it like a joke, but winces when he sees Uldren’s face fall at the mention of Mara. He doesn’t get the time to apologize, though. His body chooses that moment to remind him that everything hurts, actually, and he hisses through his teeth as pain shoots up his leg and through his chest.

The somber look is wiped from Uldren’s face, replaced by worry as he sits up.

“You okay, Jol?”

“M’fine, just-” He closes his eyes and rests his head against the wall. Breathes out, slowly. Forces down the pain through sheer force of will. “Got a bit roughed up back there.”

A weight settles on his legs. He watches Uldren through his lashes as the man looks for his wounds, hands hovering over his chest as if he’s afraid to hurt him more. He’s beautiful, even like this, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, covered in Hive gunk. He tries for a smile and only manages a grimace as he pushes his coat aside to reveal the burn covering his right side.

“Shit,” Uldren hisses. “Looks painful.”

“As long as it’s not my face I don’t care.”

He snorts. “Yeah. Wouldn’t want to ruin your good looks.”

“Aww, you think I look good?”

“Not as good as me, but I’m not asking you for a miracle.”

There’s a _pop_ as he opens his water canteen. Jolyon’s reply is lost when Uldren empties the whole thing over his burn and he has to grit his teeth to keep his scream in. His breathing is ragged by the time the pain subsides. He opens his eyes to glare at the prince.

“This shit will eat right through your flesh if you don’t wash it off.”

“Maybe a little _warning_ , next time?”

“There won’t _be_ a next time. I’ll make sure of it,” Uldren says, voice dark. He rubs comforting circle in his shoulder, his other hand resting on his hips, just under the burn. “How’s the ankle?”

“Sprained. I can walk on it, but-” He trails off, watching Uldren. “Are you okay? It’s not the first time I got hurt. I’m used to it, you know.”

Uldren rubs his forehead, sighing. “I know. I’m just tired. I _hate_ the Hive.”

“Can’t fault you on that. How long before we can move out, you think?”

“Few hours, maybe? I signaled for an evac, we just have to wait for it the reach us.” He shifts his weight slightly, leaning in. “In the meantime, I have a few ideas to keep us entertained...”

Jolyon huffs a laugh. “Really? Here? Do you have a Hive kink or something?”

Uldren doesn’t dignify him with a response. He closes the gap between them, bites his lower lip gently before capturing his lips in a kiss. Jolyon wraps his arms around his shoulders, drawing him in. Uldren hums appreciatively against his mouth. He deepens the kiss and, out of the blue, presses his fingertips in the fresh burn on Jolyon’s side. His pained gasp turns into a moan, swallowed by Uldren.

“Asshole,” he mutters against his lips.

Uldren smirks. “You say that like you’re not enjoying it.”

Jolyon’s hands travel down his back, settle on his ass. He pulls him closer, delights in the sound it elicits. “Quiet,” he whispers. “There won’t be any time to kill if you attract the Hive here and they kill _us_.”

The prince looks faintly outraged, either at the implication that he’s noisy — which he is, thank the light for soundproofed walls — or that he can’t be quiet if he wants to — which is still up to debate. He opens his mouth to reply—

Jolyon drags him back down in a kiss, smothering his complaints. Maybe they have a few hours to kill, but it might not be enough for all the things he want to do to Uldren. Better get to it quickly.


End file.
